Existing integration systems allow a developer to add an adapter to the system. An adapter is a software component that provides an interface between an application and an integration server. A J2EE adapter is an adapter that conforms to the Java™ 2 Enterprise Edition specification set forth by Sun Microsystems, Inc., of Santa Clara, Calif. Such an adapter can be hosted in any J2EE-compliant application server. This allows a simple adapter to be used in a wide range of software environments.
A J2EE adapter can be used by a developer to deploy an application view, which allows an external client application to interface with an information system such as an Enterprise Information System (EIS). It is necessary for an adapter deployer to add Java archive (JAR) files for this adapter to the system classpath before the adapter can be used to deploy application views. This limitation, which can be due to the limitations of the connector classloader, requires the system to be recycled every time an adapter is added. This recycling, which typically requires a rebootimg of the system, leads to undesirable downtimes in the system.